


One side of a knife

by Solitina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Post Genocide Ending, Post Genocide Reset, like a better ending, might add more later - Freeform, reference to suicide, so uhhh trigger warning I guess, sooo, various mentions of other characters, very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitina/pseuds/Solitina
Summary: Possible continuation of Two sides of a knife.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	One side of a knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolategrapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolategrapes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two sides of a knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857463) by [chocolategrapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolategrapes/pseuds/chocolategrapes). 



Frisk stood motionless for a few more seconds before growling and slamming the button.  
[Yes] ❤️️[Yes]  
*Then it is done.  
[RESET]  
—-  
But what Frisk didn’t realize is that giving her SOUL to Chara meant Chara was in control. Frisk was as good as gone.  
Chara Reset.  
Breathing for the first time in a while, Chara formed in the spot of Golden Flowers. She knew what could and would happen if she left the Ruins. Her brother was scared of her, and the RESETS had left a wariness in her mother that wasn’t there originally. Sans would probably be paranoid as heck, and Papyrus wouldn’t know what to do with his brother. Undyne would leave no mercy even if a human kid offered her some, Alphys was probably hiding deep in her lab, with Mettaton feeling more lost and Asgore would feel even more hopeless then ever.  
Chara wasn’t like what Frisk used to pretend to be, kind patient and loving. No, she knew how the people she loved would act, faced with their now deepest fear, and she didn’t know how she could face them and fix them.  
...she was a coward, wasn’t she? Leaving them all alone and leaving the next human to be killed by her monsters...

Raising a hand, she summoned her magic and then raising a trembling fist and swung-  
99999999999  
Crack  
99999999999  
Crack!  
99999999999  
CRACK!  
99999999999  
It was done. She was finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this stupidly short fic! I might continue this later but... not right now. Also I wrote this in like...5.78 minutes soooooyeah. Not the best quality hah...  
> Edit: I added a bit more detail! So it’s not so sloppy!  
> Enjoy your day/night/afternoon!


End file.
